


when wren mounted hawk

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: This high up, it's a long way to fall and longer to jump.
Kudos: 5
Collections: fan_flashworks





	when wren mounted hawk

The Toruk - or great leonopteryx, Dr Augustine has drilled the nomenclature of Pandora's wildlife into his head hard enough that it pops up on the tip of his tongue at the strangest times - is a strike predator like falcons were, back when Earth still had unprotected avian species. It swoops down and incapacitates before prey has chance to notice or evade. Death from above, look out below.

The Toruk is at the top of the food chain, in the skies. The last shadow seen, unquestioned king of his domain. It's exactly the sort of reputation Jake needs to have on his side if he is going to pull this off.

And things that live at the top don't ever need to look up.

Its a fact that makes sneaking into an ambush position easy, easier than it should realistically be, once he's put it all together. Actually putting plan to action is what Grace would call a damn fool idea, if she was feeling nice.

Jake's gotten almost used to leaping through trees. This is sky, stretching vast and empty below. There are no leaves to catch his fall this time.

If he misses ...

It doesn't matter. He wouldn't have come here if he had any other choice. Unlinks his brain - still weird - from his banshee, rolls, and starts to fall.


End file.
